


Playing the Villain

by Laylah



Category: Tales of Vesperia
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, Consent Play, M/M, Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-14
Updated: 2010-03-14
Packaged: 2017-10-07 23:52:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/70544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laylah/pseuds/Laylah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"We can do this friendly if you want, but we don't have to. I'm cool with it either way. So if you want me to be the big bad outlaw...."</p><p>"Yes," Ioder says immediately.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Playing the Villain

They make it to Capua Torim in one piece, no thanks to Ragou or Zagi, and honestly Yuri's pretty happy to have a breather in town before they set off on the next leg of this trip. They've caught up to Flynn, who's still just as...just the same as ever, and that's kind of a relief even if he wouldn't want to have to say so. And getting the aque blastia core back is still important, sure, but the people of the lower quarter are pretty tough, and they'll hang in there if it takes Yuri an extra day or two.

So the gang splits up -- Estelle wants to catch up with Ioder, and Karol needs to talk to people about guild news, and Rita -- well, it's anybody's guess what she does for fun when there aren't research projects to work on. Probably she's off checking out the town's barrier. Yuri didn't ask. He takes in the sights, such as they are, and then goes back to the hotel to relax for a bit before they meet up to plan their next move.

There's a knock at the door after a little while, and he's dozing enough that he almost doesn't catch it -- it's not until the second time that he's sure the knock really happened. So, not Flynn, and not Rita. Probably not Karol, either -- kid wouldn't know how to be subtle if he tried.

"Come on in," Yuri says, sitting up. "It's open."

The door opens, and it's Ioder, standing there with a little awkward smile and looking way more like a nervous kid than like a top candidate for the imperial throne. "Good afternoon," he says.

"Hey," Yuri answers. He can just imagine Flynn's irritated lecture on being polite to royalty, and grins. "Feeling better? None the worse for your little swim, I hope."

Ioder blushes bright pink -- man, it's been _years_ since he could get a rise out of Flynn like that, and it was never that easy -- and steps inside, closing the door behind him. "That's why I'm here," he says. "I've been talking to Lady Estellise, and I thought I should come to see you and...and thank you properly."

Yuri raises an eyebrow. "Properly, huh?" He gets out of bed for real, but can't quite make himself stand at attention. "Estelle probably told you I'm not really good at all the formal stuff."

"Oh no," Ioder says. "She -- she was very clear on that point. I didn't mean anything of that nature." He takes a nervous step forward, his eyes wide.

"Yeah?" Yuri says. "Some other kind of thanking me properly, huh?"

Ioder licks his lips as he takes another step. "I owe you my life," he says. "So..." One more step puts him in arm's reach, and he stretches out one hand like he wants to touch Yuri's chest where his shirt gaps open.

Yuri catches his hand before it gets there. "Whoa, there, killer," he says. "You _definitely_ don't owe me that."

Ioder goes really still and then blushes even pinker -- it's kind of impressive, really -- and tries to pull his hand away. "I-I'm so sorry," he says. "I hadn't even thought -- that you might not be interested. That w-was thoughtless of me. I -- I shouldn't have presumed."

"That's not what I said," Yuri tells him. He doesn't let go of Ioder's hand. "I said you don't _owe_ me. I know Flynn probably makes me sound like kind of a troublemaker -- and I guess he's right -- but I've got limits, okay?"

"O-oh," Ioder says. "Then I owe you an apology for that, do I not? I thought only that you would, ah...welcome the opportunity, and not..." He takes back his hand and looks down, frowning as he searches for words. "Not of the insult I implied."

"Don't worry about it," Yuri says. "I know you didn't mean anything by it." Ioder doesn't really look reassured, though, so he adds, "Hey, I'm flattered you'd be willing to go that far, okay? And if I thought you wanted it..." No, wait, he probably shouldn't finish that thought. Physically, Ioder reminds him of Flynn, just a few years younger -- but Flynn was never this soft, never this awkward around him.

"Yes?" Ioder says, when Yuri lets that sentence hang. "If you thought I wanted it...?"

Crap. "Then...that would be different," Yuri finishes lamely.

Ioder leans a little closer. "You're very dashing," he says.

"Seriously, this is something you want?" Yuri asks. "It's not like we know each other all that well." He grins. "I wasn't even the one who gave you mouth-to-mouth after you got fished out of the bay."

"All the more reason to do it now," Ioder tries, and Yuri decides he actually kind of likes the kid for that.

"Okay," Yuri says. "If you _want_ to, sure. Just so long as we're really clear that that's why you're here."

Ioder nods. "The idea a-already sounded exciting when I...didn't realize how honorable you would be," he says.

"Oh yeah?" Yuri says. "What, you came in here hoping I'd rough you up, push you around a little?"

Ioder looks down. The blush had started to fade, but it's back in full force now. "That must sound very irresponsible of me."

Yuri shrugs. "If you're looking for somebody to scold you for that, you've got the wrong guy," he says. "I'm not into being anybody's nanny." He slides an arm around Ioder's waist, pulls the kid closer. "We can do this friendly if you want, but we don't have to. I'm cool with it either way. So if you want me to be the big bad outlaw...."

"Yes," Ioder says immediately. He's got this look on his face like he's either thrilled or terrified, maybe a little of both. _Probably_ a little of both, if he's been kept under lock and key the way Estelle has. Yuri figures he'd be nervous, too, if he'd gotten to hear about other people having lives but never got to try it himself.

"All right," Yuri says. "Ground rule, you say stop, I'm going to. I don't go for that no-means-yes stuff. So don't say it unless you mean it."

"What about...other kinds of, ah, resisting?" Ioder asks.

That'd be the politician in him, Yuri figures, looking for loopholes. "A villain's supposed to like a struggle, right?" he says. "Go for it, if that's what you're into."

The other thing villains really like is keeping heroes off balance, though, so Yuri doesn't really give Ioder a chance to keep the conversation going -- he reaches up to get the kid by the hair and leans in to kiss him, hard, pushing his tongue into Ioder's mouth. Ioder makes a little surprised noise, clinging to Yuri's shirt with both hands, and tries to kiss back. He's clumsy at it, but that's okay.

Yuri steers him back toward the bed, one hand still in his hair and the other working on his vest buttons. Ioder's a terrible captive, because he helps with that second part, squirming out of his coat and his vest by the time Yuri has him backed up to the bed.

"How's this story go, anyway?" Yuri asks. He tightens his grip on Ioder's hair a little, watches Ioder's eyelids flutter. "You got separated from the knights who're supposed to keep an eye on you, I'd guess...."

"And here we are in Tolbyccia," Ioder says, his eyes wide and his voice breathy, "where the Empire's influence is not so strong -- it's practically lawless, isn't it?"

"Right," Yuri says. Honestly, Torim seems pretty tame so far to him -- not that much more lawless than the Lower Quarter, let's be honest -- but he can play along. "And the next thing you know you're getting dragged into a shady back room by some dangerous Guild sympathizer."

Ioder whimpers. "Yes," he says.

Yuri pastes on a nasty smirk. "Well, what have we here?" he says. He feels a little silly, but Ioder looks so excited. "You're a little far from home, aren't you?"

He tugs Ioder's shirt untucked, and Ioder makes a not-terribly-convincing attempt to push his hand away. "What are you doing?"

"Taking a look at my prize," Yuri says. He gets Ioder's shirt off easily -- with a little help -- and pins Ioder's wrists behind his back with one hand. "You're a pretty little thing, aren't you?"

Ioder glares up at him, almost fierce. "How dare you?" he says, pulling against Yuri's grip. "Do you know who I am?"

Okay, _that_ makes Yuri's cock sit up and pay attention. They're just playing around, he reminds himself. But he's a lot more into the game than he was a minute ago. "Yeah, I know exactly who you are," he says. "Why do you think you're here?"

"You won't get away with this," Ioder says breathlessly.

"What, are you going to stop me?" Yuri says. He pushes his free hand down the front of Ioder's trousers, and Ioder squeaks as Yuri's hand cups his cock. "It sure doesn't feel that way."

Ioder squirms, bucking into his hand, already hard. "What do you want from me?" he asks. "I-if you think you've anything to gain by taking me hostage --"

"Hostage?" Yuri says. "Who's taking you hostage?" He lets go of Ioder's cock and works on tugging those trouser buttons open instead. His captive is still amazingly cooperative. "That would mean I planned on giving you back."

"_Oh_," Ioder says, leaning into him, rubbing against him like a needy cat. "Then -- what are you planning to do with me?"

Yuri lets go of him. "Get the rest of those fancy clothes off, your highness," he says. Ioder looks a little disappointed to be let go, but he does what he's told, kicking his shoes off and hooking his thumbs in the waistband of his trousers. "What I do with you is going to depend a lot on how much you make it worth my time," he goes on. Ioder pushes his trousers down, and Yuri takes advantage of the distraction to make sure he's got a gel base handy. "I bet you'd sell for a good price, a pretty little thing like you."

Ioder's cock jumps, which makes his dismayed face a little unconvincing. "Don't," he says. "I mean -- please don't sell me off."

"You'd better show me a good time, then," Yuri says. He pushes Ioder down onto the bed, catches him trying to stifle a smile as Yuri rolls him onto his stomach. He crosses his wrists helpfully above his head, so Yuri takes the invitation, pinning his hands in place.

Ioder moans, pulling uselessly against Yuri's grip -- he's got no leverage at all in a position like this, but that seems to suit him just fine. "Ah -- you fiend," he says, as Yuri's free hand slides down his back. The way he's rocking his hips, pushing his ass in the air, it's just too tempting.

"You want to be more polite than that, your highness," Yuri says, and smacks his ass. Ioder jumps, gasping in surprise. "You keep calling me names, you'll just earn yourself more of that," Yuri says. "You understand me?"

Ioder nods. "I understand that you're a ruthless monster," he says. Yuri grins, and smacks him on the other side.

For a fancy rich kid who doesn't curse, Ioder turns out to be really good at name-calling. He keeps it up, breathless and creative, until his ass is bright pink and glowing with heat, until barely touching it makes him shiver.

Yuri tugs his belt undone, lets his shirt fall open, unlaces his pants to free his cock. "I like that spirit," he says, "but let's see what else your pretty ass is good for."

Ioder buries his face in the pillow, muffling a pleading noise taht might have been Yuri's name.

There's an awkward moment where Yuri has to split the gel base open one-handed and then shift his grip on Ioder's wrists -- a good escape opportunity that Ioder doesn't even pretend to take -- but it doesn't wreck the mood or anything. Yuri wets his fingers with gel and slides them between the cheeks of Ioder's ass.

"Oh," Ioder says, squirming. "Cold."

"Yeah, after a warmup like that, I bet it feels that way," Yuri says. He rubs the gel into Ioder's asshole, teasing, slow. "Now talk to me, your highness. Tell me how this feels." He pushes, too gentle for the character he's playing, sliding one finger up Ioder's ass.

"Oh," Ioder says. The tendons in his wrists flex under Yuri's fingers as he clutches at the pillow. "_Oh_."

Yuri stops moving. "Well?" he says.

Ioder sucks in an audible breath. "It feels strange," he says. "So full and so -- so -- why aren't you moving?" That bit comes out like a plea, as he rocks back toward Yuri's hand.

"Your wish is my command," Yuri says. He throws a leg over Ioder's thigh to pin the kid down a little better and starts to finger him for real.

He's pretty sure Ioder hasn't done this before, but the kid's a quick learner, relaxing for him, making it nice and easy for Yuri to stretch him out and slick him up. And the _sounds_ he makes -- Yuri's trying not to rush this, but it's not easy. Still, he does his best, waiting until he's pretty sure Ioder can take him and then waiting a little bit longer than that.

"Now," he says, pulling back most of the way and just teasing Ioder's asshole again, "you going to give this to me without a fight?"

Ioder nods frantically. "Please," he says.

Yuri grins. "I can hardly refuse an argument like that," he says. He shifts his weight, plants his knees between Ioder's spread thighs and lowers himself down, settling into position. He waits long enough for Ioder to take one more nervous breath, and on the exhale he pushes and it's _easy_, fuck.

And then just for a second he's a little dizzy, because they might be playing a game but half of it is true -- he's screwing a kid who could be the next Emperor, has him pinned face down and moaning with Yuri's cock stuffed up his ass.

The case of nerves doesn't last, though -- Yuri shrugs it off, focuses on the moment, because this moment? Pretty damn sweet. He rocks his hips, slides in the slick heat of Ioder's ass, and he can't help moaning a little himself. Ioder shivers under him, breath hitching.

"Yeah, how's that feel?" Yuri asks. "Don't get anything like this when you're locked up safe in a castle, do you?"

Ioder shakes his head. "Never," he says. "O-oh --"

Yuri laughs. "Good right there?" he says. He speeds up a little but stays right where he is, letting Ioder push back and not-really-struggle under him. "Had a feeling you'd warm up to it pretty fast," he says, low, murmuring right in Ioder's ear. "You think you can come like this, your highness? Getting fucked in the ass, rubbing your cock against the sheets?"

"I-I --" Ioder's hands clutch helplessly at nothing.

"If I decide to keep you," Yuri says, "you'll learn." He lets Ioder's right hand go, shifts his grip so he has one hand pinning Ioder's wrist and the other snarled in Ioder's hair. "Touch your cock," he says. "Make yourself come."

Ioder shoves his hand down under himself in a hurry, moaning, pushing into his hand. Yuri follows his lead, pretty much, matching up to the pace Ioder needs and staying with him, fucking him nice and steady as Ioder shivers and tenses up, wound tighter and tighter until his body can't stand any more and he comes, clenching hard around Yuri's cock. Yuri moans at how good that feels, speeds up just a little to make himself hurry -- playing a bad guy is one thing, but he doesn't really want to make Ioder uncomfortable -- and maybe he's rushing it but then he thinks _I'm about to come in an Imperial candidate's ass_, and that does it, and he does.

If he were with Flynn he'd probably just collapse right there, go limp and not worry about crushing the breath out of him. But Ioder doesn't know him well enough to put up with him being obnoxious, and no matter what kind of game they've been playing it seems a little out of line to give somebody a hard time when you've just been their first. Yuri lets go and pulls out carefully -- Ioder still shivers a little -- and sits back, shrugging his shirt the rest of the way off. "How do you feel?" he asks.

"That was -- everything I could have hoped for," Ioder says, rolling over gingerly. "Thank you. I...hope I wasn't imposing too much."

Yuri laughs. "Imposing? Come on, I don't do stuff I don't want to do. Estelle must have told you that." He lies back down, throwing an arm over Ioder's middle. Ioder leans into him, like he expected. "We should probably get you cleaned up pretty soon, because I know Flynn's going to come looking for you eventually."

Ioder smiles, ducking his head to hide it in the hollow of Yuri's shoulder. "I suppose he wouldn't approve," he says.

"That's putting it mildly," Yuri says. He tilts Ioder's face up for a kiss, tries to take it slow this time. Friendly. "You don't have to hurry too much, though," he says afterward. "This is good, too."

"Yes," Ioder says, wrapping an arm around him. "It is."


End file.
